Better Make it Double, Trouble
by faeriemischief
Summary: Rukia discovers that Ichigo has a cousin that he never spoke about and how could he keep something like that from her! Ichigo struggles with his abandonment, as Rukia now faces doing the same to him. Will he be able to cope? Or will he end up all alone once more?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki did not begin his week like any other week. Typically, went to school, ate dinner with his family, did his homework and went to sleep. Somewhere between those he found time to talk to the dead people he could see. Then, without warning, a young woman brought to his attention of a place called the Soul Society and Shinigami. In the desperate attempt to save his family, Rukia, the Soul Reaper, gave him her powers which in turn made him a Soul Reaper. In the morning his family had forgotten what he had done to save them and what had happened.

"Ichigo, how do I use this?" Rukia held up a package of pantyhose

"WH-what?! Rukia put those away!" Ichigo panicked. He looked all around at his usual lunch time spot, atop the roof, but it was only himself, Rukia and Chad. When Ichigo momentarily made of eye contact with Chad, he could they were wide with fear.

"The magazines in your sister's room said that no woman should be without a good pair of these. But when I was looking at the picture I couldn't see what they did-"

"Shut-up, Rukia!" He covered her mouth," You don't ask a guy what to do with women's panty hose! Ask Orihime!"

"I don't understand what the big deal is. I haven't seen her yet today." Rukia stuffed the package back into her bag. "For someone with two sisters, I thought you would understand."

"I've never understood why girls do what they do. That's why I have two sisters." Ichigo seemed to calm down, but there was a faint blush to his cheeks as he sipped on his juice box.

A bouncing Orihime shouted, "Ichigo! Rukia! Chad!" She walked towards them with Tatsuki.

"Orihime, I have a question to ask you," Rukia reached inside her bag and Ichigo dived over crushing and trapping Rukia's hands inside.

"Wait till after school! You don't ask those things out loud!" Ichigo steamed.

"Well I was hoping Rukia would want to come and hang out at my place after school, with Tatsuki too of course." Orihime beamed.

"Perfect, you can walk Orihime home and ask her all stuff you want." A sense of relief spread across his face.

"Has Ichigo always been so demanding like that?" Rukia asked as she watched Ichigo and his friends walking ahead of them. Tatsuki laughed.

"He was such a little cry-baby when we were little. I could kick the crap out of him in minutes." As she punched the air and kicked. Orihime agreed, scratching her head nervously.

"But you said that his cousin would always-"

"I don't want to talk about her. I forgot to ask, is she going to be there today?"

"Ichigo has a cousin? He's never mentioned that before."

"What does that matter to you?" Snapped Tatsuki

"She's on our class!" Orihime seemed to find a new level of excitement when anything about Ichigo was mentioned. "She sits in the back row, closest to the window."

Rukia's jaw dropped in awe. She then began to recall who and where everyone sat in the class. "Is it that girl with purple hair? She said straining from memory.

"Yes! That's her! She's also my roommate" she said proudly

"But why doesn't she live with the Kurosaki family?"

Tatsuki who seemed to be brewing with anger every word mentioned of her burst out: "She and Kurosaki used to be really close, I mean their mothers were twins, who had them at the same time. They did everything together. Then when Ichigo's mother died, she left with her father. Then a year ago she shows up again. I haven't seen them talk once."

"It's horrible." Orihime whimpered. "Ichigo does sometimes show up, asking her to come over for dinner one Sunday a month. But she hasn't once said yes."

"She's a stupid brat and a jerk." Tatsuki seemed to want to end it. Rukia was so unaware of how many things she did not understand about Ichigo. She never knew he had a cousin that was in their class. Somehow you would see that mentioned. Although it makes sense why she would never question it from roll call. They don't have the same last name.

"You didn't answer, is she going to be there?"

"Oh no, she said that she wouldn't probably home till late. It's funny how I've never seen her come home early." Orihime seemed not bothered at all to be living with this girl. Rukia would need to investigate further.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Rukia returned from Orihime's she and Ichigo headed out in search of hollow activity. She rode on his back as she checked her Denreishinki. For some reason, it bothered Rukia that Ichigo never mentioned anything about a cousin. He seemed very loyal and protective of his family.

"You're pretty quiet tonight, and that's saying something." He said

She couldn't help it, she needed to know. "Ichigo, you never told me you had a cousin."

He stopped on a nearby wall, Rukia felt his shoulders tense immediately and wondered if it was the wrong thing to do.

"Did you see her at Orihime's today?" He questioned softly.

"No," she considered how best to approach this. "We were talking about Tatsuki and you when you were little, and before I knew it she mentioned something about her-"

"Yeah, I'm not shocked that Tatsuki would, she used to be the only one would could beat her at the dojo." He seemed to chuckle from the memories he was reliving. "But we grew apart and now she's back. I don't know what to tell you other than you have seen her."

"Yes, she's in our class. That's why it shocks me even more that you wouldn't tell me that somehow. For starters, you could tell me her name."

"Hanna Sato."

* * *

After that night, Rukia decided she would ask Orihime more questions, as it didn't seem to bother her, only when Tatsuki wasn't around.

"Orihime, could I walk with you home?" Rukia asked Orihime when she was on her own.

"Oh of course! I'd love to!" she beamed

As class went on, Rukia's focus was on the purple haired girl, who sat in the corner, named Hanna and was Ichigo's cousin. She found different ways to look back at this girl. In the many quick glances she made, Rukia noted that Hanna did not dress in the proper uniform that was required. Her tie hung loose around her neck, practically undone. She could see that Hanna was wearing a t-shirt of a band beneath an untucked button down, artfully ripped tights and sneakers that rested on a skateboard.

Rukia's head spun as she could not believe that she had never noticed this girl before. On her last glance, she hoped to get a look at the girl's face but the thick side-swept bangs covered most of it and left the rest shadowed.

When class finished and Rukia and Orihime said their goodbyes to Tatsuki, since she was headed to practice. Rukia carefully planned her next 100 questions while Orihime retold the story of her day when suddenly the sickening screech of tires sounded.

She scanned ahead to see a small crowd next to the halted car. They ran for a closer look and there on the ground on her was Hanna, holding a small child against her. A hysterical mother, broke into the crowd and she sobbed and gathered her son to her.

"What were you thinking, Yuki!? I looked away just for a moment!" other standbys tried to calm the mother, while Orihime attended to Hanna.

"Are you okay?" She fussed. "I think we should get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine, I just bumped my head is all. Thanks Orihime." She grimaced as she sat up, as she pressed her hand firmly on the back of her head. "Have you seen my board?"

"Oh dear, I think the car ran over it. But I really think that we should get you a doctor. It doesn't look good." As far as Rukia could see, Hanna was having trouble focusing her eyes and when Orihime pulled back Hanna's hand there was a bright blotch of fresh blood.

"Get out of the way!" It was Ichigo.

Worry was clear in Orihime's voice, "We need to get her some help, Ichigo!"

"I know." He reached down and lifted Hanna in his arms. It seemed that she had tried to say something, but ended up fainting in his arms. "


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna's senses came progressively, she noticed the bed she lay in to be much more stiff than the soft, double futon in her room. Next, the sterilized smells of antiseptic and rubbing alcohol. The pain in her head throbbed, as she finally cast her eyes open.

The room was white and as sterilized as it smelled. She lay on a table that over looked a small counter that help standard equipment, usually in clinics. _Oh no! Damn that Ichigo for bringing me here! _She jumped off the table stabilizing herself momentarily as she scanned the room for her clothes. When she slithered to the closed door, listening for any movement and to her disappointment she heard the whisperings. _Dammit, Isshin is out there, and it sounds like the girls too._ Too add horror to her disappointment she heard approaching footsteps. She dashed to the window in hopes it was unlatched and unbarred. Before she could make it, the door opened. There she stood in the middle of the room in darkness. She was greeted with dumbfounded looks across Yuzu and Karin's faces, and Isshin's smiling face.

"What are you doing there, Hanna?" He asked.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" Isshin burst out with laughter

"Oh! I forgot to leave the light on there for you! Sorry, for a minute there it looked like you were trying to find a way out!"

Yuzu approached her gingerly. "I washed and left your clothes in the bathroom. I made supper if you would like to eat." She squeaked.

"You better not say no this time," Karin threatened. "I don't want to have to calm Yuzu down, again."

"Yeah," Hanna hesitated "As soon as I change."

"Great!" Yuzu cried, and hugged Hanna "I made all your favorites, or at least what I remembered you eating one time." She then bounced out the room, Karin followed after making a very pointed stare.

"You remember your way around, we'll let you wash up and change." Isshin offered "By the way, you have a nasty bump on your head. You lost a little blood but nothing to worry about. In a couple of days you'll be good as new! Until then, you can take it easy and stay here with us." He left the room, turning off the light.

She walked into the bathroom, blinking into the florescent light that flickered and brightened till the light stayed constant. Blood was caked to a small area, she winced as she found the stiches. She washed her face and changed. _I can't stay here! _She dashed once more to the window finding that it was neither locked nor barred. Touching her right thigh out of habit, she realized something was missing.

"Are you looking for this?" Hanna's head snapped to see Ichigo leaning in the doorway, holding the leather strap of five small knives that she kept strapped to her thigh.

"Give me that!"

"Not until you've had Yuzu's meal. Then, when they all go to bed I think it's time to talk." Ichigo unhitched himself from the door frame. "Unless you want to break their hearts again by disappearing. It took weeks to get Karin and Yuzu to stop crying, you know."

* * *

Ichigo was nauseous as he watched his father and sisters fuss over Hanna as if the last five years never happened. In way, he was shocked that Yuzu and Karin could remember her so well, because there was a time when it felt as though they were all brothers and sisters.

He watched as the Hanna didn't say a word, but nodded politely when asked. Her hands were tightened and twisting here and there in her lap. Ichigo knew she did this, when she was stressed. If he were to look under the table, her feet would be doing the same.

His father was relentless in asking her questions of how she was feeling, telling her stories that she had missed. Oddly, he never once asked about her mother or father. The day that his mother had died, his aunt had run away. It was weeks before they knew that she had taken her own life. In that time, Hanna stayed with them until his uncle could find her. Then after half a year had passed, his uncle left in the middle of the night with Hanna. Then, at the beginning of the summer, she had come back and rented the vacant room Orihime had. Every Sunday, Yuzu and Karin would ask if Hanna would come to supper. After the first few months she declined their offers and se he could only bring himself to ask her once a month, despite the fact he told his sisters that he asked every Sunday.

Maybe they were making the most of it. They genuinely missed her and insisted she come over even now. Maybe they had it right, because in the end they knew they would never be able to get her back here. For all they knew she would leave again, this time never to return.

When dinner finished, Yuzu made up the couch and put on some tea. Isshin declared to everyone he needed to get to bed for an early rise, and that the rest should do the same since Hanna needed to rest. Reluctantly, the girls wished her goodnight and to Ichigo's surprise Karin looked disappointed considering that she didn't show much outside of annoyance.

Ichigo volunteered to clean up, and when he finished he waved Hanna's knives at her and gestured for her to follow. When he closed the door, Hanna shouted, "Give those to me!"

"No, you owe me some answers first." He sat down on the bed, as she stood arms crossed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia was massaging her stomach to calm the growing hunger, as she read her magazine. She heard the door open, and through the crack of the door she say Ichigo was not alone. Hanna had come too. Rukia leaning in closer to the slight crack left open in the door. _What is she doing here? I thought that she was still unconscious._

"I don't think whatever I have to say will fully satisfy you, Ichigo." Hanna stood opposed Ichigo, as he sat on the bed with his hands folded under his chin; her body was defensive. "We both grew up, but it seems in very different ways." Ichigo held her gaze, judging how best to say what he wanted next.

"You left not by your choice, that I understand but you never called or sent me a letter to say you were okay. Honestly, I was worried that something had happened to you and I wasn't there to help you. Then you show up here and nothing." His stressed his words to stay calm, though his hands shook slightly.

Hanna dropped her head, watching her foot as it tapped impatiently. "Listen, there were circumstances in where I couldn't. I assumed you had moved on with your lives here, why would I come and disturb all of that." She looked up at him through her lashes.

"By coming back, you already did!" Ichigo stood up, "what would make you think you were never welcome here."

"It's not as if Isshin stopped my father from taking me! You never looked any more than I did to send word to you."

"So what do we do now? You can't leave again, Hanna." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Can't you accept that you are home now?" Hanna turned her head, away from Ichigo, as if to hide her tears.

"If I could make you understand how that can't happen, I would have told you the day I was back. Too much has changed for both of us."

"You don't mean that, why do you have to lie? I know you better than you seem to remember me."

"Last I remember you were still" She turned her head back towards him, "…human." Ichigo let go in shock. "And you can tell your little girlfriend to come out of the closet."

Rukia burst out of the closet. "What do you mean, girlfriend!"

"I have been keeping tabs on you and I noticed you had changed suddenly when this Soul Reaper showed up."

"How do you know what I am?" Rukia accused Hanna. "That still doesn't explain what YOU are."

"What are you talking about, Rukia?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

"Looks like you weren't the only one not being honest." Rukia said advancing on Hanna.

"Looks like," Hanna's hand flashed to something hanging from Ichigo's back pocket. "This is mine by the way."

"Ichigo, get away from her! Those are Spirit Blades!"

"I'm not going to use them on you, stupid Shinigami! Unless you give me reason to" She playfully threatened. Ichigo stood between Rukia and Hanna.

"Alright, you got them back. Now can you at least explain something to me now that we have everything on the table?"

"Fine." Hanna sat down hard on the bed. "But you can tell your girlfriend to shut up and listen, she might learn a thing or two." Rukia screamed and fought to get past Ichigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna laid down the blades on the bed beside her, brushing her fingertips as the blades hummed. "When I came back a year ago, I came back from somewhere not in this dimension. My father took me to be trained with a master that was the only one that could show me to use these. Mother wouldn't allow my father to use these, even though they were my birthright."

"I trained for years until I became entirely proficient and was allowed back into the world of the living to destroy hollows. I was warned that Soul Reapers could make it problematic but what I've seen so far I haven't seen anything to worry about." She pointedly said to Rukia. She turned her head away in discontent.

"So, then you're a Quincy?" Ichigo changed topic.

"My master didn't really care to call me that but yes, I suppose so."

"Do you know of any others?" he said having Uryū in mind.

"I know of Ishada," She considered for a moment then, "As well as Orihime and Chad."

"Then why haven't you made it known to any of us what you can do?" He was looking at what five puny could do to a hollow.

"Well, you're all very sloppy. I thought you could do with the practice." She shrugged. "Besides, I was always close by watching."

"How. Kind. Of. You." Rukia bit every word. Hanna chuckled.

"I'm no Soul Reaper, nor did I bring this upon any of them. It seems as though since you arrived that's when everything started to become complicated. I should be thanking you for all the kindness you've brought." Rukia went back to sulking.

"You think that you could do better?" Ichigo challenged.

"Well, let's go and find out." The Denreishinki sounded. A new hollow.

* * *

Rukia couldn't help but to keep pouting as she located the hollow. She could tell that Ichigo was excited and found a new sense of determination. Hanna demonstrated extracting one of her blades and turning it into a board, like the one that she normally carried until today, only it was metal.

The contraption she called a "Riser" hovered above ground, instead of rolling on the ground. Ichigo was impressed and Hanna further explain that she was able to manipulate the others to different assortment of weapons. Ichigo complained as to why Soul Reapers didn't have the same.

"We need to be quick with this one, I see another one developing close by." She informed them.

Hanna laughed, "That won't be a problem at all." Rukia noted that a smile spread across Ichigo's face. Rukia felt jealous. _How do I have any right to? One day I'm going to leave this place and Ichigo._

"Is everything okay?" Ichigo broke through her thoughts.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Ichigo sped up to get closer to Hanna.

Rukia couldn't shake the comment Hanna had mad about how everything became worse for Ichigo since she had arrived. _Could this all have been avoided if I had just left it for Hanna to save them, maybe they would have been closer a lot sooner. _She couldn't help thinking about this.

In the distance, the roar of a hollow sounded as sparks flew from nearby power-lines. They're pace quickened until they arrived at the scene. The hollow must have tried to storm a nearby graveyard and the power-lines momentarily stalled it. Rukia jumped off on a nearby rock that overlooked the scene.

Hanna charged in first brandishing whips in both her hands that she wrapped around the hollow's long neck that supported a large and spiked head. Pulling back the head, so it was unable to see the attack coming, Ichigo came next slicing dead centre down its body. It whaled with defeat as dissipated.

Rukia didn't even need to offer direction once to Ichigo, which in some ways was fun. They seemed to read each other's movements effortlessly, compatible warriors. _Kind of like a lieutenant and a Captain. _Her stomach turned with homesickness. _Maybe now is the time that I should consider to leave. I cannot make it any harder for me to leave than it already will. _"Don't celebrate already!" she called to the others. "We still have more to get to."


	6. Chapter 6

That day at school, Hanna and Ichigo acted no different from each other. Rukia thought because now that they had a small break though they wanted to rebuild that, without questions from others. That day at lunch it became more difficult yet it was decided that she needed to leave. Tonight would be the night. Now, she knew that Ichigo would be in capable hands, along with Orihime, Chad and even Uryū.

* * *

Rukia was not the only one that decided that it was time to leave, again. He worst fears had happened. It was her mistake in the first place to get this close to Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin. Hanna left out many details to what had really happened to her when her father took her away. Her "Master" was a cruel and horrid man that had held her captive, in replace of the debt her father owed to him.

As she sat among the shade of the trees, nearby Orihime and the other girls in her class, she felt almost bitter at the ability Rukia had to be able to fit in so easily, while being something otherworldly. She could see a small connection, a sort or bond that she and Ichigo once had, that seemed to hold something more than she could give him. Giving Ichigo these abilities that allowed him to protect others was the greatest gift anyone could have given him and a gift that fit him so perfectly. Maybe this Rukia knew something more about Ichigo than she could ever have seen herself, as well she hadn't abandoned him.

Orihime would run to Ichigo the moment she knew Hanna was trying to leave so she needed to plan this wisely. She didn't have many personal things, as they were all abandoned when her father took her away. It was there that she decided that after school she would go to her old home and see what was left of it and that if she could wait until dark to slip back in and take what she needed while Orihime slept. This way, before Ichigo could figure out what she had done she would be long gone.

Riding her "new" board, which was just her old one held together by her riser, she headed back to the place she once lived. Upon arriving, Hanna saw the foreclose sign plastered all over the main door. Checking to make sure no one was around, she rose to the seventh floor where she lived. The windows were already removed and boards were nailed haphazardly over them. It didn't take much to pry them off. Once inside, Hanna found that they must have took anything salvageable, like the couches and beds, leaving the rest in boxes. After searching through a few, Hanna found the diary of her late mother. Her heart raced as she opened the cover, and two small squares fell out duplicates of word she did not know. Inside the pages her mother wrote about her day with Hanna, Ichigo and Ichigo's mother. Towards the end she found a picture of their mother's with the same printed symbol beneath it and barely, just barley she saw the same symbols tattooed on their wrists.

She stared at it for a while to see if it would come to her what it could mean after giving up she flipped to the next page, to see a picture of her and Ichigo eight years old. It too had the symbol below. Hanna pocketed the pieces of paper and continued on to look. After not finding much more, she went into her old room.

It looked as though someone carelessly upturned her room and out of nostalgia Hanna put things back as much as she could remember. In her heart, she wanted to come running home to Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu and Isshin but it would only put them in harm's way when He would find her again. He always did. She couldn't think of that now, or all the barriers she put up within herself would fail. She would wait until Orihime fell asleep, so she decided to make herself comfortable. Sweet Orihime. If she were to ever have a best friend, it would be a girl like her. In ways, she was the only friend to her but out of fear that such a girl would be perfect bait to Him. She shuddered at the thought of saying his name, as she vowed she would never do so again. He had tormented her for years after her father ripped her away from the only people she knew and loved. _How could I not have written to you, Ichigo? Because _where _I was, wasn't even in this world._

Hanna, needed to sleep some before she made the journey to find another home. This time, she truly believed she could stay with Ichigo but looking into Karin and Yuzu's eyes full of tears as He tortured them all as he did her would kill whatever bits of her soul she had left.

Tightly gripping her knives, they hummed with the familiar comfort that always ease her to sleep. She dreamed of Rukia and the rest of the students from Karakura high were chasing her through the town until they cornered her in an alley way. When they approached her, they're eyes glowed red, like cats eyes flickering. Rukia, leading the charge, got to her first and her hand became a cat's claw that came down on her face.

Hanna woke, drenched in sweat and panting. Suddenly, she realized she was not alone. The room was dimly lit from the light that came through the boarded up windows. She saw movement in the corner of her old room, something darted behind old boxes. Then, the little shadow rose slowly to the top of the box and two cat like eyes flickered. Tossing the closest thing at hand was a musty pillow; she hit the box. A feral snarl sounded and the cat leapt at her, landing with a soft thud next to her out of reach.

"That wasn't very nice, you almost hit me!" The black cat spoke. Hanna herself was hit with disbelief.

"S-so-sorry," She stammered. "Hey, you hit me first! You woke me up!"

"You were thrashing around. You talk in your sleep you know."

"Well, I've never really had anyone to tell me that." She got to her feet, wiping the sweat off her face.

"Who is Ichigo?" the cat purred, "you were called for him to help you in your sleep."

"What kind of crazy person wakes someone from their sleep to ask them what they were dreaming about?"

"As crazy as you are for lecturing a cat."

"You're no ordinary cat, are you? I can sense you're spiritual energy. Who or what are you?" Hanna strapped her knives to her leg and pulled her skirt over to conceal them.

"My name is Yoruichi. I could feel your energy a mile away just a moment ago, that's why I came here. It's very interesting for I work for a man named, Urahara. I was wondering if you would help me find it."

"Well, if you work there shouldn't you know where _it_ is?" She sighed in exasperation. _What else could happen today?_

"Perhaps, I do know but I think you would like to meet him for yourself."

"I'd rather not, I have places to go."

"Yes, I bet. The soup kitchen doesn't open for another hour. If you want a hot meal and a place to clean up, he can give you that. Maybe, something to help go with those spirit blades." Hanna froze. _Did that girl Rukia send this cat to find me? How?_


	7. Chapter 7

A man in a hat and clogs, cuddled Yoruichi saying: "come here you little devil, let me take a look at you! You're my fuzzy little troublemaker, yes you are! Now, who's your daddy?!" Two children and a men looked on, as Yoruichi unsheathed his claws.

"Stop it, already! I brought you something," the cat gestured in Hanna direction "look over there." The man look at her, confusion on his face. Hanna released a small amount of spiritual pressure to see if he was really what Yoruichi said he was to be.

"Oh, now who is this?" Urahara asked

"This is Hanna Sato," Yoruichi informed him, annoyance still licked his voice. "She knows our friend Ichigo."

"Ichigo? You never said that you knew him!" Hanna beginning to sound annoyed herself. "What did you want me here for?"

"Stop whining, child." The cat snarled. "He can help you!"

"Alright, why don't you come inside and Ururu can make us some tea." Urahara offered her to go inside, she noted he was very bubbly and strange. Answering with a quick nod, she followed in suit after Yoruichi. They sat around a round table, as Ururu produced an inviting cup of jasmine tea, Hanna's favorite.

"So," Urahara began as Ururu closed the door, "a friend of Ichigo's are you?"

"The cat said that you had some things that would go nicely with my blades." Hanna placed them on the table. The man eyed them.

"May I?" he gestured to look at them. Hanna shrugged pushing them closer. He examined them closely, rubbing in chin when he would stop turning them this way and that.

"Well, these are very interesting. I haven't seen anything like them before." He placed them back in front of her. "Yoruichi tells me that you are looking for some items for a journey you need to be taking."

"Oddly, the cat seems to talk a lot more than a cat should." Hanna leaned on the table on her elbows, resting her chin on folded hands.

"I have just about anything one could need, but first I'd like to ask. Why are you leaving so soon?" He flashed a toothy grin.

"I need to protect the ones I care about the most and the only family I have left."

"That doesn't seem to e helpful to your family if you leave?"

"Is this some kind of shelter that turns runaways into a cult? It's none of your business really why. I gave you an answer but it doesn't seem to leave you satisfied. Can you help me or not?" She felt as though her time here was coming to an end, so she decided to drink her tea.

"I think you misunderstand me. Yes, I know Ichigo Kurosaki and I also know that you are his cousin, am I right?" Hanna narrowed her eyes at him, then darted to her knives. The cat quickly reacted by pulling them back out of reach. Hanna stretched out her energy, and the knives slapped into her open hand. Urahara stared for a moment and Yoruichi's tail twitched.

"I don't like how much you seem to know about me and my cousin and ask me questions that you seem to know."

"Now is not the time to leave him, again. I feel that there is something bigger brewing around him and now you, I suppose. Would you stay here to hear me out? I feel there is some things you need to know about Soul Reapers and the Soul Society." Hanna sipped a moment on her tea.

"It seems now, that you can offer me something I need." She placed her empty cup down. "First, I'd like a fresh cup seeing as this won't be a short story."


End file.
